The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
An electronic module is known in which a semiconductor device (see JP-A-2-272737, for example) is mounted on an interconnect substrate or the like. The semiconductor device or the interconnect substrate may expand or shrink due to a change in temperature caused by a change in the operation environment of the electronic module or a change in temperature caused by a thermal cycle test, for example. A force may occur at the interface between the semiconductor device and the interconnect substrate when the thermal expansion coefficient of the semiconductor device differs from the thermal expansion coefficient of the interconnect substrate, for example. A highly reliable electronic module can be provided if a malfunction of the semiconductor device can be prevented even when the force becomes excessively high.